With an aging population comes the increased need for improved rehabilitation technologies for disabilities caused by brain and spinal cord injury, stroke and other neurological and orthopedic conditions. For stroke victims, intense physiotherapy is often required to regain and improve ambulatory and brain functions. As the population ages, the need for rehabilitation therapy has increased dramatically. Patients suffering from brain and spinal cord injury, stroke or other neurological and orthopedic conditions may benefit from mobility assistance and therapeutic devices. Current attempts at gait therapy improve function, but are labor intensive and limited by the demands and availability of physical therapists. The success of treatment is limited by the physical demands and availability of physical therapists. Robotic devices have been proposed for gait rehabilitation and can potentially reduce the physical burden on healthcare providers and the financial burden on patients.